


Unspoken

by RareRow35



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Theories Abound, M/M, Rick Sanchez has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareRow35/pseuds/RareRow35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Birdperson have always had an unspoken contact: "Don't ask questions"....So when Rick shows up at Birdperson's treehouse, bruised and bloodied and drunk and without Morty, Birdperson knows better than to ask what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction at "Archive of our Own"! You can read this and my other works at www.fanfiction.net under the name "Sillycritter". :) (Future chaps of current stories will most likely be posted there first.) I had this idea for an AU based on the picture in Birdperson's home mentioned in "Get Schwifty", which a lot of fans have theories about and decided to base the story after them. While this story contains some M/M, it is not very detailed. It's labeled M for mild sexual content, adult themes and swearing. My other stories contain multiple chapters and are much longer than this. Hope to see you there! Thanks for reading!

Rick and Birdperson have an unspoken contract: don't ask questions.

So when Rick shows up at Birdperson's treehouse, bruised and bloodied and drunk and without Morty, Birdperson knows better than to ask what happened. So instead of asking Rick comes in and pours himself a drink of the first bottle he sees.

Rick seems not to care about his wounds and Birdperson doesn't offer any treatment. They sit in silence for hours as Rick gets progressively more and more drunk by the second. Eventually Rick passes out partially on the floor, and Birperson has to hoist him back up onto the couch so that he can be sure Rick won't choke on his own vomit in his sleep.

When Birdperson gets up the next morning, Rick is gone, without any warning.

He comes back five days later with slashed knuckles and a black eye. The eye takes two days to heal, during which Rick doesn't offer any explanation, and Birdperson doesn't request any. During the day, Rick drinks himself into a stupor and Birdperson stays close by, making sure he is drinking enough water and gets properly fed.

On the sixth day, at night, Birdperson is woken up by Rick standing over his bed. Rick doesn't seem to realize he's there. He's mumbling coherently something about misplacing something. Without warning he climbs into Birdperson's bed and begins kissing him. It's a surprise but Birdperson doesn't mind surprises. He returns the gesture, and soon Rick's taken off his clothes and they're doing more than just kissing. It's okay because Birdperson has always known this might happen one day, but just never expected it to be like this. They continue like this until Rick passes out again, and in the morning, Rick doesn't seem to remember anything, and Birdperson doesn't bring it up, and Rick drinks himself into oblivion and passes out again.

The next night it happens again, only this time Rick seems more aware of what's happening, and that's okay, because Birdperson doesn't seem to mind. This time, it doesn't seem like something Rick has to do; this time, it's something he needs to do-this time, it's more. They move inside each other until Rick screams in ecstacy, and then, when they are done, Birdperson kisses him all over.

He stops when he realizes that Rick is not returning the favor.

He's shivering.

"Are you okay?"

The contract has ended.

The spell is broken.

And Rick sobs like a baby in his best friend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything seems OOC, just bear with me---there's a reason for it! Thanks again for stopping by! Onward to Chapter 2. :-)


End file.
